W Równoległym Wszechświecie
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "In a Parallel Universe" – Lolishoujo16] Kuroko i Furihatę łączy bliska więź, gry z przemocą stanowią 55% postawy Hyuugi na boisku, Kise uwielbia babeczki Cinnabon oraz inne ciekawostki dotyczące bohaterów KnB, o których nie wiedzieliście. Czy nie chcielibyście dowiedzieć się więcej?


**Sekrety związane z obsadą Kuroko no Basuke, o których nie wiedzieliście (albo domysły, które autorka spróbuje wam wcisnąć)**

* * *

 _1\. Kuroko i Furihata są poniekąd najlepszymi przyjaciółmi._

\- Ach, Furihata-kun, widziałeś nową książkę Sumizome-sensei?

\- Huh? Jeszcze nie. A ty?

\- Tak. To bardzo ciekawa książka. Możesz przyjść do mnie później…

\- _Hej, hej, jak to się stało, że Furihata będzie mógł zobaczyć dom Kuroko?!_

 _\- Kagami, zamknij się! Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny!_

 _\- Nie, nie—_

Kuroko i Furihata zatrzymali się i obrócili głowy, żeby zobaczyć kto to mówił. Kuroko spojrzał na Furihatę i zapytał: - Słyszałeś to, Furi-kun?

Furihata wzruszył ramionami i powiedział: - Nie.

\- Hmm. Więc wpadniesz później…?

\- No. Mam tę nową grę…

* * *

 _2\. Kagami jest fanem Maroon 5._

Drużyna Seirin stanęła odębiała na środku pokoju Kagamiego. Wszyscy gapili się z zachwytem na swoje otoczenie, zupełnie oniemiali.

Hyuuga, będąc kapitanem drużyny, pierwszy doszedł do siebie. – Więc, uh… _Ahem_. Kagami z pewnością ma słabość do… Maroon 5, huh?

\- Słabość? Spójrz na ten pokój, Hyuuga! To świątynia największego fana!

\- Trenerko, proszę.

Na ścianach wisiały plakaty Maroon 5, teksty piosenek Maroon 5, ręcznie napisane (przez Adama Levine'a!) i oprawione w ramki oraz zdjęcia zespołu.

Po drugiej stronie pokoju znajdowały się ułożone w gablotce wszystkie albumy wyżej wymienionego zespołu, jak również ich kopie. Przypuszczali, że Kagami kupował dwie sztuki każdego albumu, jedną na pokaz i do _rytuałów—_ to znaczy, przechowania—a drugą do słuchania.

Izuki otworzył szeroko oczy i krzyknął: - Chyba nie ma żadnych gadżetów z tym zespołem, prawda?

Koganei roześmiał się i powiedział: - Haha! Jestem pewny, że nie jest _aż takim_ fanem—

\- Chyba właśnie nadepnąłem na koszulkę z Maroon 5.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Kiyoshiego, który z zakłopotaniem drapał się po karku.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że Kagami się nie dowie—

 _\- Co wy robicie w moim pokoju?_

* * *

 _3\. Midorima jest mistrzem w 02Jam. (Jeśli nie znacie tej gry, sprawdźcie w Google. A potem w nią zagrajcie. PROSZĘ.)_

Dłonie Midorimy latały.

Takao był tego pewny.

Zauroczony, patrzył jak palce jego partnera błyskawicznie naciskały na klawisze, zgodnie z rytmem szybkiej piosenki, która leciała na komputerze. Takao spojrzał na ekran i był zaskoczony tym, że Midorima zbliżał się do osiągnięcia _1000 combo_.

 _995_

 _996_

 _997_

 _998_

 _999…_

… _1000_

\- Cholera jasna, Shin-chan! Jesteś niesamowity!

\- …Zamknij się, Takao. Jestem zajęty.

Takao zastanawiał się, czy dłonie Midorimy posiadały umiejętność przeciwstawienia się prawom fizyki. Piosenka była taka szybka i taka trudna do zagrania, a mimo to Midorima trafiał w rytm, jakby to była rymowanka dla dzieci.

W końcu piosenka uderzyła w kilka ostatnich dźwięków i Midorima skończył ją z łatwością.

\- Czy to cię przekonało, że _mogę_ być dobry w czymś innym poza koszykówką?

Takao otworzył szeroko usta.

 _\- S-Shin-chan… Tak bardzo cię teraz szanuję!_

* * *

 _4\. Najgorszym nawykiem Hyuugi jest granie w gry z przemocą (zwykle do świtu) przed meczami koszykówki, ponieważ to pomaga mu się odstresować._

Headshot. Headshot. Nóż. Headshot. Headshot. Kastet. Headshot. Nóż.

\- Kochanie, przed tobą ważny mecz. Powinieneś pójść spać.

Oczy Hyuugi były dziwnie spokojne, a dłonie gwałtownie uderzały w przyciski na kontrolerze. - Nic mi nie jest, mamo. Daj mi skończyć ten poziom.

\- Znowu grasz w _Grand Theft Auto_?

\- …Nie.

\- Hyuuga Junpei, **natychmiast** wyłącz tę grę!

\- Ale mamooooo!

\- Ja nie żartuję! Ta gra wyprowadza cię z równowagi, skarbie!

Hyuuga prychnął i odparł: - Z całym szacunkiem, mamo, takie gry pozwalają mi się zrelaksować.

\- Riko-chan powiedziała mi co innego.

\- Pff, trenerka? Ona już od dawna ma narąbane na bani!

Od strony drzwi doszedł go przesłodzony głos: - _Ha? Co to było, Hyuuga?_

\- Nic, trenerko.

* * *

 _5\. Grzeszną przyjemnością Kise jest jedzenie babeczek Cinnabon._

\- Kise! Znowu się spóźniłeś! Fotograf jest wściekły! Chodź tu, ty— Czekaj.

Menedżerka podniosła palcem rękę Kise, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się obrzydzenie. - Kise, co to za substancja na twoich palcach?

Kobieta uniosła groźnie brew, a Kise zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Cóż… Uh… Zobaczyłem tę… _naprawdę_ dobrze wyglądającą babeczkę w cukierni i—

\- CO?!

Kise skulił się ze strachu i podniósł bezradnie ręce. – ZjadłempodrodzebabeczkęPRZEPRASZAM!

\- **KISE RYOUTA…**

Ku przerażeniu Kise, za plecami menedżerki znikąd pojawiły się ogień i siarka.

\- M-Menedżer-san, nie musisz się tak wściekać….

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

* * *

 _6\. Trójka pierwszoklasistów z Seirin wie dużo rzeczy. DUŻO._

\- …Widziałeś to?

\- …

\- Hyuuga-senpai i Kiyoshi-senpai—

\- Kawahara. Nie.

\- Ale, Fukuda! Mimo wszystko! Czy to nie dziwne, że wszystkich członków naszego klubu, a nawet kolesi z innych szkół łączą _takie_ relacje?

\- Kawahara.

\- I czy to nie dziwne, że tak naprawdę tylko my o tym wiemy?!

\- Kawahara.

\- Nigdy nie zapomnę dnia, w którym przez przypadek zobaczyliśmy jak Kagami i Kuroko—

\- OKEJ, JUŻ WYSTARCZY!

* * *

 _7\. Aomine woli magazyny erotyczne niż filmy pornograficzne, ponieważ przypadkowo obejrzał naprawdę mocne sadomasochistyczne porno i od tamtej pory ma do tego uraz._

Członkowie Pokolenia Cudów (wliczając w to Momoi) siedzieli na dachu szkoły i pomału jedli sobie lunch. Atmosfera była spokojna i wszyscy wesoło rozmawiali.

Ale Aomine przeglądał kolejny magazyn erotyczny. Miał wyjątkowo dobry humor i nawet nucił sobie coś pod nosem.

To Murasakibara zakłócił spokój.

\- Ne, Aomine-chin, dlaczego po prostu nie obejrzysz sobie jakiegoś porno, zamiast patrzeć na zdjęcia?

Niezręczna cisza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oczy Aomine powiększyły się powoli. Chłopak upuścił magazyn na ziemię i objął się ramionami. – _Nigdy więcej… Nigdy więcej…_ \- mamrotał.

Kołysał się do przodu i do tyłu jak obłąkany.

Momoi westchnęła i z irytacją pokręciła głową. Spojrzała na Murasakibarę ze zmrużonymi oczami i powiedziała: - Już nigdy przenigdy nie zadawaj Dai-chan tego pytania.

Murasakibara wzruszył ramionami i odparł: - Okej.

* * *

 _8\. Furihata jest ekspertem w opracowywaniu strategii. Właściwie, gdyby zagrał z Akashim w szachy albo shogi, byłby dla niego równym przeciwnikiem. (Niestety, nie umie zastosować tego w koszykówce, ponieważ gubi się, kiedy próbuje to zrobić.)_

\- Szach-mat.

Aida patrzyła na zakłopotany uśmiech Furihaty z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Spojrzała na planszę, a potem znów na Furihatę. Powtórzyła tę czynność kilka razy, ponieważ nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że przegrała.

W szachy.

Z pierwszoklasistą.

 _Z Furihatą._

Ale zaraz! Co więcej: _wszystko zajęło mu_ _**trzy ruchy**_.

Aida zamknęła usta i uderzyła rękami w ławkę. – Zagrajmy jeszcze raz! – krzyknęła stanowczo.

Furihata uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem i skinął głową.

 **Półtorej godziny później…**

\- OSZUKIWAŁEŚ! WIEM TO!

\- Z-Zaraz, trenerko! Ja nie oszukiwałem!

\- OWSZEM! OWSZEM, OSZUKIWAŁEŚ!

Hyuuga i pozostali członkowie drużyny byli zaskoczeni, kiedy zobaczyli jak wściekła Aida Riko goni przerażonego Furihatę Koukiego po całej sali gimnastycznej. Hyuuga rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając czegoś, co mogło rozwścieczyć trenerkę i znalazł to.

Przewrócony stół, zatrzaśnięta plansza i porozrzucane figury.

Kiyoshi uśmiechnął się szeroko i skomentował: - Aida nie potraf przegrywać.

\- Ta.

* * *

 _9\. Murasakibara ma dziwną tendencję do mierzenia wszystkiego; czy to przyrządem pomiarowym, czy poprzez własne kalkulacje._

\- 16,5 centymetra.

\- Słucham?

\- Twoja grzywka ma około 16,5 centymetra, Muro-chin.

Himuro uśmiechnął się niezręcznie i wymamrotał: – Och. Okej. Dzięki, chyba?

\- 71.

Himuro przechylił głowę na bok i zapytał: - Co to?

\- Twój obwód w talii.

\- S-S- _Skąd wiedziałeś_?

* * *

 _10\. Kuroko potrafi grać na skrzypcach._

\- Hej, Kuroko! Co zajęło ci tyle— _Co to jest?_

Kagami wskazał na czarny pokrowiec, który trzymał Kuroko. Niebieskowłosy podążył za jego spojrzeniem i kiedy zdał sobie sprawę o czym mówiło jego światło, wyjaśnił: - To są skrzypce, Kagami-kun. A właściwie _moje_ skrzypce. Właśnie wróciłem z zajęć.

\- Łał, nie mówiłeś mi, że grasz na skrzypcach!

Kuroko wzruszył ramionami i powiedział: - Nigdy o to nie pytałeś, więc nie wiedziałem, że to ma jakieś znaczenie.

\- Ale czy do tego nie trzeba mieć zwinnych palców i tak dalej? Czy granie w koszykówkę ci w tym nie przeszkadza?

\- Do podań i rzutów przez większość czasu używam wewnętrznej części dłoni, Kagami-kun. Nie palców.

\- Och. Racja.

* * *

 _11\. W pierwszej klasie gimnazjum Momoi przez chwilę kochała się w Aomine._

Momoi przyglądała się uważnie swojemu przyjacielowi z dzieciństwa, kiedy grał razem z pozostałymi członkami drużyny. Jak zwykle była zadziwiona tym jak utalentowany i silny był Aomine. Spojrzała na niego z podziwem, gdy po raz kolejny zrobił wsad.

Kiedy zeskoczył na ziemię, podniósł koszulkę, żeby wytrzeć twarz. Momoi zobaczyła jego mięśnie brzucha i zarumieniła się z zakłopotaniem.

\- Oi, Satsuki! Nie śpij!

Starała się, żeby jej głos nie drżał, kiedy odpowiedziała: - To ty się obijasz, Dai-chan!

Miała szczerą nadzieję, że Dai-chan nie zauważył, że się na niego gapiła.

* * *

 _12\. Jedyną osobą, jakiej Akashi nigdy nie pokonał w shogi jest jego ojciec._

\- Jesteś zbyt naiwny, Seijuurou.

\- …

Kąciki ust Akashiego opadły. Przypatrywał się planszy z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem, próbując dostrzec, w którym miejscu popełnił błąd. Zaplanował _wszystko_ , co do najmniejszego szczegółu. _Byłem pewny, że tym razem wygram_ – pomyślał.

Siedzący po drugiej stronie niskiego stołu ojciec Akashiego uśmiechnął się z wyższością i powiedział: - Wróć, kiedy się poprawisz.

\- Hmph. W takim razie pozwolisz, że odejdę, ojcze.

Akashi wstał, podszedł do drzwi i trzasnął nimi tak mocno, że leżąca na stole plansza zadrżała.

Jego ojciec zachichotał i z zadowoleniem napił się herbaty. – W końcu to jeszcze dziecko.

* * *

 _13\. Izuki jest maminsynkiem._

\- Czy to… _butelka dla niemowląt?_

Koganei zakrył usta dłonią, próbując stłumić swój śmiech. – I-Izuki, poważnie? Coś takiego? _W tym wieku_ —AŁ!

Izuki dźgnął go w bok i próbował się obronić, mówiąc: - Moja mama przechodzi teraz okres _O-mój-Boże-moje-dziecko-dorasta_ , więc robi różne dziwne rzeczy. Ze względu na to, że jestem dobrym synem, pozwalam jej na to, okej?

Koganei uśmiechnął się szeroko i powiedział: - A może jesteś po prostu maminsynkiem! Ahahaha— _Uf._

Izuki uśmiechnął się i leniwie pokręcił butelką.

* * *

 _14\. Takao był kiedyś gangsterem._

\- Takao. Czy ty właśnie pobiłeś trzech facetów, którzy byli dwa razy, nie, _trzy razy_ więksi od ciebie? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Midorima.

Takao uśmiechnął się wesoło i ułożył palce w znak pokoju. – Jestem taki fajny, no nie, Shin-chan!

Zamiast go podziwiać, Midorima odczuwał teraz lekki strach. _Zapamiętać: nigdy nie denerwować Takao._

\- Shin-chan? Shiiin-chan? Jesteś tam?

Midorima zamrugał i poprawił okulary. – Tak, tak. Co powiedziałeś?

\- Powiedziałem, że byłem kiedyś gangsterem czy coś w tym stylu. Przez cały czas biłem dzieciaki w moim wieku. Ale zmieniłem się, naprawdę! – Takao uśmiechnął się szeroko, żeby udowodnić swoje słowa.

Midorima odchrząknął i zaczął iść szybciej. – Tak, oczywiście. To świetnie.

\- Ach! Shin-chan! Nie wierzysz mi?!

\- Nie będę ci już przeszkadzał, Gangster-san.

\- Eh?!

* * *

 _15\. Drużyna Seirin zaśpiewała Riko serenadę z okazji jej urodzin i dziewczyna się popłakała._

\- WAAAAH! ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ! JESTEŚCIE IDIOTAMI! IDIOTAMI! IDIOTAMI! IDIOTAMI!

Po policzkach Riko popłynęły łzy i dziewczyna otarła je z grubsza wierzchem dłoni. Uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała: - Jesteście bandą wielkich, słodkich idiotów!

Członkowie drużyny uśmiechnęli się na widok trenerki, która płakała z radości jak małe dziecko. Hyuuga podszedł do dziewczyny i podał jej chusteczkę. – Przestań płakać. Demony nie płaczą, prawda?

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, HYUUGA! GŁUPEK!

Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, trenerka przytuliła go mocno.

\- GRUPOWY UŚCISK!

\- TAK!


End file.
